Stuck With The Devils
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Five girls, five boys. They get sucked into another world when a bolt of energy hits their shuttle. The boys turn chibi! The girls have to find a way to turn them back to normal and get back to their own world! rated for language, sci fic/fantasy
1. Default Chapter

Stuck With The Devil(s)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: No I do not own Gundam, but own a lot of Gundam stuff! That's Gundam stuff not Gundam. *sigh* If only I owned Trowa, then I'd be truly happy... *falls into daydream of Trowa*  
  
Chapter 1: Characters  
  
Tani, Kera, Lyn, Dika, Koni, and the Gundam pilots, you know who they are, were on a shuttle and heading for Earth. The girls were chatting, 'cept for Kera, who was not really social. No she was not a shy person. She was kinda like Heero, only not as serious. The guys were busy piloting the shuttle, 'cept for Duo, who was edging towards the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, since you don't know the female characters, here's sort of a profile of them:  
  
Tani Characteristics: light brown hair that reaches shoulder blades, blue eyes  
  
Personality: hard worker, does not slack off unless she really is tired. Is trustworthy and is very loyal, cherishes family and friends above all else and has a kind heart, keeps promises and will listen. has strong will and is calm in bad situations. Does not like dresses or skirts.  
  
Specialties: computers, animals, weaponry, fighting, singing, survival skills, listening  
  
Likes: Trowa *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kera Characteristics: dark brown hair, emotionless green eyes  
  
Personality: does not like to socialize, gets straight to the point, hard worker, does not slack off on anything and takes things very seriously. Cherishes family and friends above all else, even her life. can keep promises, but won't if it cause trouble, has strong will, will keep calm in bad situations. does not like dresses or skirts.  
  
Specialties: computers, fighting, survival skills, listening *sometimes*  
  
Likes: (iz amazing that she likes anyone at all, but of course she does) Heero  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lyn Characteristics: jet black hair that reaches just passed the shoulder, black blue eyes  
  
Personality: also a hard worker, does not like weakness but tolerates it, is extremely loyal, also cherishes family and friends above all else, has strong will, has a sense of duty, is the only girl that tolerates Wufei's sense of weakness in women. will keep promises, and will keep calm in bad situations. also likes to fight (when necessary) tolerates dresses and skirts, but chooses not to wear them unless she has too.  
  
Specialties: fighting, survival skills, singing (when she wants to), listening  
  
Likes: Wufei! (amazing! *sarcasm*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dika Characteristics: light brown hair that reaches above the waist, voilet blue eyes  
  
Personality: loves to joke and tease, is serious when needs to, loves to help out although she can get very lazy, loves shopping, does not hate anyone so far, loves family and friends, is loyal *sometimes*, singing, laughs at herself, will wear whatever she feels like wearing. is willful when she wants to be.  
  
Specialties: can persuade people with some ease, survival skills, eating, watching tv, reading comics, socializing, animal *sometimes*, survival skills, is pretty good at mechanics, listening *sometimes* *sometimes*  
  
Likes: Duo (oh wow! I didn't know that! *sarcasm*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koni Characteristics: light brown hair with blonde streaks, blue green eyes  
  
Personalitites: does not hate anyone, is very forgiveful, can socialize pretty good, is loyal and trustworthy, will keep secrets and fufill any promises she makes. willful and can keep pretty calm in bad situations.  
  
Specialties: animals, singing, listening, cooking, survival skills, forgiving people, manners *most of the times*  
  
Likes: Quatre  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, anyways, the guys were piloting the shuttle towards Earth and the girls were chatting when there was a sudden crash. A single bolt of energy came shooting out of the distance and hit the shuttle. There were a lot of objects thrown around and a lot of bodies that were also thrown around. Everyone tried to stay concious, but blackness soon overcame them all.  
  
Yes I know iz short. So sue me. It'll get better, and the guys look sooooo cute when they're chibi! *sigh* rate if you like, I don't mind. I just felt like typing this up cause I was bored and just all of sudden got an idea. 


	2. Where Are We?

Stuck With The Devil(s)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: No I do not own Gundam, but own a lot of Gundam stuff! That's Gundam stuff not Gundam. *sigh* If only I owned Trowa, then I'd be truly happy... *falls into daydream of Trowa*  
  
Chapter 2: Where Are We?  
  
Tani opened her eyes and quickly shut them back. She blinked and adjusted to the light. She looked around her and saw barren desert. Nothing but sand, sand, sand, and oh yeah, sand. Tani sat up and looked for her friends. She spotted the boys and screamed. Kera and the other girls woke to the sound of Tani's screaming. Kera walked over to Tani, who was screaming and had not taken any breaths in her scream and was turning quite blue. Kera smacked Tani's head and she stopped screaming. She took deep breaths of air.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kera demanded. Tani sputtered and stuttered, and Kera could not understand a thing she was saying. Tani was usually calm in situations, but she seemed to have lost it. Kera smacked Tani again.  
  
"Ow!" she cried. @.@ Tani rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"What's wrong Tani?" Lyn asked.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong!" Tani shouted. "Look over there!" Her friends looked in the direction she pointed at. What they saw was really unexpected.  
  
The guys were, well... chibi.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Dika shouted. "They're soooo cute!" She ran up to them and hugged Duo. Okay, she didn't hug him, but squeezed him. Duo awoke and found Dika squeezing the air out of him.  
  
"Di...ka," Duo gasped. Koni went up to Dika and pried Duo loose. The other boys awoke to find the girls and a chibi Duo.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked groggily.  
  
"It seems that we landed in a desert somewhere," Kera stated. They all looked around.  
  
"Well, at least the ship's still here," Dika said. She looked at the boys. "But what are we going to do with them?"  
  
"What about us?" Wufei demanded. Tani snorted.  
  
"Look at yourselves," she said. Wufei and the other guys looked at each other and themselves. Wufei gave a yell of anger.  
  
"What is the meaning of this! Injustice!"  
  
"What happened to us!" Duo cried.  
  
"Something must of happened when our shuttle got hit with that bolt of energy," Koni predicted. The other girls nodded.  
  
"How do get back to normal?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I dunno," Tani said. She tilted her head to the side a bit. "But you know, Dika was right. They kinda look cute like that."  
  
"Stop fooling around. We have to figure out where we are and what we're going to do with the guys," Kera said. The others sobered up and nodded.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Koni asked.  
  
"We'll pack our supplies and head out into the desert. We'll look for some people that can help us and we'll go on from there," Kera announced.  
  
"Go? Through that?" Dika asked incrediously, looking out into the desert.  
  
"Do you have a better plan?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Then let's get ready."  
  
"Hey! Dont we get a say in this?" Wufei demand. Kera gave him and icy death glare. Wufei shrank back and muttered something about injustice and weak onnas making desicions. Everyone got up and and started packing supplies and things they'd need.  
  
"We've got everything that we can carry," Tani reported. Kera nodded and they all started into the desert.  
  
Yes, I know, very short. I just wanted to add some suspense, but it ain't a lot now is there? *sigh* There's more in the next chapter, don't worry. 


	3. Sweet Lullaby

Stuck With The Devil(s)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: No I do not own Gundam, but own a lot of Gundam stuff! That's Gundam stuff not Gundam. *sigh* If only I owned Trowa, then I'd be truly happy... *falls into daydream of Trowa*  
  
Chapter 3: Sweet Lullaby  
  
They covered a lot of ground as they walked on and on and on, well, you get the idea. The boys, soon got tired and demanded that they stopped. Kera ignored them, but they kept whining so much, the girls ended up notonly carrying the supplies, but the boys too! They weren't too happy about the extra weight, but they did as they were told.  
  
"It's getting dark," Lyn said. "Shall we set up camp?" Kera nodded and they took off their packs and dropped the boys to the ground. Duo, who landed on his butt, cried out.  
  
"Hey! That hurt. You could've at least let me down insteadof dropping me," he said with a pout.  
  
"You're just lucky that it was sand and not anything hard," Dikia said. They built a fire and got out some food to eat.  
  
"We can't eat too much, We don't know how long we'll be out here," Kera said. They all nodded and ate their portions of food. They drank some water from the canteens and set up the sleeping bags.  
  
"I can't sleep," Duo complained. Dikia sighed in frusturation.  
  
"I can't sleep either," Wufei said.  
  
"Then shut up and try to go to sleep," Tani growled. She was tired and was getting pissed.  
  
"We can't," Duo said. "Can you tell us a story? Or sing a lullaby?" The girls looked takened back at his question.  
  
"Well, I don't know any good kid stories, and I haven't sung in a long time," Dikia said. The other girls agreed.  
  
"Then sing a song," Duo said. He looked at them with puppy eyes. Quatre joined in along with Wufei. Trowa and Heero tried not to look at them, but you could tell they wanted one too.  
  
"They're becoming more and more like lil kids," Koni said.  
  
"Fine, I guess we could sing a song, since we don't kmow any stories," Lyn said.  
  
They sat down on their sleeping bags around the fire. "What song you wanna sing?" Dikia asked her friends.  
  
"How about 'How Long'?" Koni suggested. The others shrugged in agreement.  
  
"Okay, but who'll lead?" Tani asked. They all looked at her. "What! Me? But, I haven't done this in a long time. Someone else do it!" They all glared at her and she changed her mind. "Alright, alright. Sheesh!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * together ( ) Tani's part ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (There's a place in my heart That I go when I dream A place that nobody can see Every night I see love I see someone who's waiting Waiting for someone like me He must be out there Somewhere, someone for me)  
  
*Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet an angel And give him my heart, When can I start How long 'till I fall in love*  
  
(I sit every night By my window just wishing And searching for one perfect star Can anyone hear me if you're listening Please send him right here To my arms He must be out there Somewhere, waiting for me)  
  
(Tell me just how long, will it be...)  
  
*Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet an angel And give him my heart, When can I start How long 'till I fall in love*  
  
(I've always believed That my dreams would come true That one of these nights He would appear He'd be here in my arms I see it all, so clearly How it could be I wish he was kissing me now...)  
  
*Tell me how long* (how long) *'Till I'm not just dreaming* *How long, 'til somebody cares* ('til somebody cares) *How long, 'til I meet an angel* (my angel...) *And give him my heart* (heart...) *When can I start* *How long 'till I fall in love* (in love...)  
  
*How long 'till I fall in love... How long 'till I fall in love... How long 'till I fall in love...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls finished their song and looked at each other. Their eyes shone with happiness. "You know, maybe it was a good idea to sing," Koni said. Her friends agreed. They looked a the boys. They were all asleep in their sleeping bags.  
  
The girls looked at them with loving eyes and smiled. They got in their sleeping bags, ready to sleep. " 'Night."  
  
Also very short. I sorta ran out of ideas for this fic, but I'm starting to get some other ones. I'll try and finishthis one! Don't worry! 


End file.
